Hidden Depths
by Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. Doesn't she?
1. Back to the Place Where Our Story Begins

**Still not great at this whole fan fict thingy so please comment with criticism/praise (hope you can find something to praise…)**

Lily jumped as the compartment door slammed shut announcing her best friend Nicola's arrival.

"Oh. My. God! You will never believe who I just saw together!"

Lily grunted as way of a response but nothing could discourage Nic when she got into gossip mode.

"James Potter and Sandra Johnson! Lips practically stuck together to each other!"

"Not really sure why you're telling me this. I've made my feelings – or lack of them – towards Potter clear…"

"Do you think they'll go out?" Nic said, acing as though she had never heard Lily speak. "This is so exciting!"

Biting her lip to stop her from rolling her eyes, Lily half listened whilst looking out the window at the zooming countryside outside.

Nicola babbled on until the door slammed open again and Hestia Jones came running in.

"People have got to stop doing that," Lily muttered.

"Lil! Quick… Sev… rus…Pott…duel…outsi…now" Hestia panted.

"Looks like his lady friend is forgotten already."

"Wait, what?"

Lily jumped up from her seat and raced into the corridor before ducking as a flying truck came her way.

"Apologise Snivellus. Now!" Potter screamed before sending another trunk towards him.

"I'll apoligise when you stop being a total twat!"

"_Furnunculus!" _Potter screamed. As the spell hit him square in the chest, Severus was suddenly covered in large purple, sore looking pimples.

"Potter STOP!" Lily screached.

"_Tarantallegra!"_

Snape laughed bitterly as Potter started doing a strange jig.

"That is ENOUGH! Nic, do something, please!" Lily pleaded.

"Oh! Err, Deprimo!"

The hallway was filled with a very powerful wind that caused everyone to hold desperately to anything they could find.

"Nicola!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Now, what's going on?" Lily demanded.

Snape was speechless, even Potter shrank way from Lily's furious gaze.

"Well?"

Lily scowled at the two boys. Black and hazel stared back.

"He started it! He was mocking me and I snapped."

"I don't want to hear it Snape." Severus flinched at the use of his last name. "Now get back to your compartment. We're nearly at Hogwarts."

With a parting glare at Potter, Snape walked briskly back to the other Slytherins, still covered in the boils.

There was silence in the corridor as the crowd that had gathered went back to whatever they were doing before. Someone had thought to stop Potter's uncontrolable legs. Lily would have rather they hadn't. Serves him right.

"Emm, well this isn't awkward. Although, we are finally alone Evans…"

"Shut it Potter. I'm sick of you. Why can't you just grow up?"

James was left speechless as Lily stomped down the corridor and slammed the compartment door behind her.

"That bad huh," Nicola asked.

"Let's just say this is gunna be a long year," Lily sighed.


	2. Sigh

Belly rumbling Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. Nicola had gone to sit with the other Ravenclaws so Lily went to sit with her other best friend Mary MacDonald.

"Lil! I've missed you so much!" Mary squealed when she spotted Lily.

"Me too," Lily smiled giving her a hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was…"

"Alright Evans?"

Lily turned around frowning to face a tall, good looking boy with dark hair that curled slightly and reached down to his shoulders. She glared at him but he grinned back at her and slumped into the seat next to her.

"What do you want Black?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Ouch Evans. We haven't seen each other in what feels like years and all you can do is act like you're not ecstatic to see me," Sirius sniffed, trying to look hurt. "I think I may go and cry."

"Bottle your tears for me," James smirked, taking a seat opposite Sirius.

Mary giggled but stopped quickly as Lily shot her a look.

Remus came and sat on Lily's other side. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

Lily smiled at him.

"Moony! How could you be so mean?" James wailed, covering his eyes and leaning on Mary's shoulder.

"What a dick." Lily muttered.

James uncovered his eyes. "That's what she said," he said with a wink.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"Are you doubting my manhood Padfoot?"

"I've seen your manhood Prongs. There isn't much to be proud of," he laughed.

"Wait, what?" Peter looked stunned as he sat down facing Remus.

"Doesn't matter Wormtail." Sirius said watching McGonagall entering with the first years. "The fun is about to begin..."

Lily furrowed her brow. "What?" She whispered.

"You'll see," James mouthed back with a devilish glint to his eyes.

The sorting dragged and Lily was yet to see what was any different to usual. The Sorting Hat sang a song about how great the founders of the school were and it went on even longer than usual. Even McGonagall looked like she was about to nod off. Sirius had his head in his hand and his breathing was becoming steadily slower and deeper. When the song had finished, Lily nudged Sirius' arm and he only woke up in time to stop his head hitting off of the table. He shared a cheeky look with Potter before this face became a not so innocent mask.

The two girls looked confused as McGonagall called Peter Adams forwards. He was quite a small boy with mousy hair and glasses not unlike James' own. He had only sat on the stool for a few seconds before the chair flew ten feet into the air and started whizzing around the room. He was holding on to the seat for dear life and looked absolutely terrified. The whole room was in hysterics as the boy screamed and did a lap around the hall. McGonagall looked absolutely furious but Dumbledore chuckled and applauded the Marauders.

All the rest of the teachers were casting spells frantically with no success until Hagrid stood up and grabbed the stool by one of its legs and set it on the ground. All looked fine until the chair started trying to buck the poor boy off itself. The boy lasted for only few seconds before he landed on his bum and the stool galloped down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and exited from the room.

Lily glared at the chortling two boys beside her.

"Aww, come on Evans," James guffawed. "That was a little funny."

"Yeah. His face when he was flying through the air. Classic." Sirius added.

"I wish I had a camera," James snorted.

"Someone could have been hurt."

"Aww, cummon, it was funny."

"How many times do I have to tell you to grow up for you to understand that I don't find you funny?"


	3. Am I talking to a different person?

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews and stuff, not sure about bits of this chapter but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>The small bits of pulp swimming around Lily's glass suddenly seemed very interesting any time James opened his mouth. They had made to talk to her many times but Lily had always found an important subject that she needed to speak to Remus about.<p>

"Evans..." James started.

"Come on Remus. We have to show the first years where to go."

Dragging Lupin away by the arm, Lily stomped to the door of the hall and called for the slightly less nervous first years.

James watched her go with sad eyes before dropping them to the table and hugging himself.

"Got a crush Prongs?" Sirius grinned. He looked at James for a second before his face fell slightly. "Prongs?"

James recovered quickly giving a small smile.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do."

* * *

><p>The two boys had hurriedly made their way back to the common room. After a long day the only thing they could think about was their warm cosy beds. Sirius especially. His Mother and Father had long since given up on him so he had stayed at James' house over summer. It felt good to be away from the ones he hated the most but he couldn't help but bump into them at King's Cross. His Father had acted as though he was nothing more than some bug that he had stepped in and his mother... Well. If looks could kill...<p>

"Padfoot!"

Sirius groaned as he was hit by something that felt like a ton of bricks. He reluctantly opened one of his eyes and found out that it was only a pillow.

"Whadyawant?"

"I've got it!"

"Gowat?"

"How I'm gunna impress Lily!" James grinned. "I am going to be mature and sophisticated and Miss Lily will not be able to resist my manly charms," he added waggling his eyebrows.

"Way to go Prongs. You just do…"

James realised he had been waiting a moment too long for the next part of Sirius' sentence. He was about to sit up and ask what was wrong when loud snores reached his ears. James smiled and sank lower into his pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily felt drained. Her alarm clock had raised her way too early but she couldn't get back to sleep. Sighing, she dressed quickly pulling her uniform on and brushing her unruly hair. It was still damp from the night before so she cast a drying charm and made her way down the common room. She was the first one there so took to reading her new school books and waiting for Mary to get up.<p>

"Up early, aren't you Evans?"

Lily jumped. She looked up to find James in front of her. Stupid boy. Lily was just about to snap at him when…

"Oh, sorry for startling you."

Lily faltered for a minute.

"What?" James asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"Nothing." She said quickly, snapping her jaw shut. "Just… You apologised."

James smiled. A proper non-cocky smile. A _normal_ smile. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You didn't, it's just… unusual behaviour for you."

James chuckled. "Had to grow up sometime."

Lily gave him a sceptical look for a second before her face smoothed. Was she talking to the same person? The person who had annoyed her the first time he spoke and been pestering her with proposals of dating for the past three years.

A few minutes had passed in silence.

"So… err, how do you feel about going to breakfast then?"

Lily's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair line. "Breakfast… with you. Emm…"

"You don't have to. It's just that I don't think everyone else will be up for a while."

"Emm…" Lily thought about it for a while. She didn't find this side of James _too _irritating. Might as well give him a chance she thought. "Okay then. Just this once," she warned.

James grinned at her as they walked through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. There was silence between them but it strangely wasn't awkward Lily noted. In fact, it was actually quite enjoyable. Wait, no. People can't change overnight! What is going on? Was this a prank or something?

They sat down and James helped himself to pumpkin juice and pored some into Lily's cup. He glanced at her. She was watching him with wary eyes.

"What? Don't you like pumpkin juice?"

"No, the juice is fine," Lily said. "But why are you doing all this?"

"All what?" He asked.

Lily sighed, exasperated. "All this! Being nice to me. I just wanted to know why."

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"No, but…"

"Well let's say no more about it then."

Lily glared at him and he glared back. After a while his face softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just…" James sighed. "Look, I wunna try something. How about we try to be friends? We could call it a week-long trial or something and if it doesn't work out…" he shrugged. "Things can go back to normal."

"So no more stupid pranks?"

"Can't promise that Evans," James smirked.

Lily shot him a look.

"Fine. No more pranks."

Lily smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, pretty please review. I want to know how my stories doing and if I could improve etc<strong>


	4. Close to breaking promises

One of the guys in this story has a West Country accent, if you don't know what one sounds like, it's kinda like traditional "farmer" and if you are very stereotypical (sorry for anyone from there) they sound really quite dim. To hear one, go here: youtube  watch?v=IyBi12QFfmc (at 2.45)

* * *

><p>Sirius walked into the Great Hall, well, more like strutted. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the hall before spotting Lily and James sitting at the Gryffindor table and making his way towards them. Many eyes in the room followed him, most of them female. A 5th year on the Ravenclaw table next to then sighed as he passed and stared at him like he had done something really admirable. Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius was even worse than James. These girls must either be stupid, really simple minded or blind she decided.<p>

"Alright mate." Sirius said as he plonked down next to James. "Evans," he nodded.

"Black."

"Finally up then?"

"Come on James, you know I need my beauty sleep," said Sirius, fluttering his eyelashes. "Anyway, I'll be shattered tomorrow."

Sirius and James shared a sideways glance as Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" Lily asked, suspicious.

"It's nothing." Sirius said quickly.

"Well it obviously is if…"

"Drop it Lily." James snapped.

Lily looked shocked. James had never spoken to her like that before and it, well, hurt a little.

James sighed. "Sorry, it's just… important."

"If, it's one of your stupid pranks, I am a prefect and…"

"No, no it's nothing like that. But… I can't tell you." Lily opened her mouth to speak but James quickly spoke over her. "Nothing bad. Just a secret. I promise you Lily." James' voice had softened. Lily was shocked. That was the first time he had called her by her first name. (For not the first time that day) Lily's mouth hung open. She snapped it shut quickly but had the weird feeling that something was up. That there was something he was hiding from her. Maybe she was being too suspicious?

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lily and Nicola walked to the dungeons for their first class of the year: Potions. Mary was already sitting near the front of the class with her head engrossed in a book. Lily went to sit with her with Nic taking a seat on her other side.<p>

"You are studying. Already. What is wrong with you?" Nic asked her dark headed friend.

"Well, I want to get good N.E.W.T.s and get a good job…"

"We have two years! We only did our OWLs a few months ago! I bet you got all Outstanding's as well." Nic said, pushing her long blond fringe out of her eyes.

"Not all! I got one exceeds expectations…"

Lily ignored them, she was too busy pondering what had happened over breakfast. James and her, actually being civil to each other, that was about as likely as the Chudley Cannons winning the league.

Meanwhile a small boy from Hufflepuff named Jordan Budge had rushed into the classroom panting and clutched his stomach before looking for a seat. He looked pretty nervous when he discovered the only one left was with four boys at the back. He blushed and slowly sat down beside them.

"Mornin' yee bugger," James grinned. Jordan looked nervous. He hadn't really talked to these boys before but was used to teasing by others.

"Ye alright there me luvver?" Sirius smirked.

"Please could you… yunno… stop… imitating me," The smaller boy squeaked.

"Not sure i-can do that, Budgie," James sniggered.

"My accent isn't that strong…" Budge stuttered

"Cuz I got a brand new combine harvester, An I'll give you the key, Come on now lets get together in perfect harmony, I got twenty acres, An' you got forty three, Now I got a brand new combine harvester, An' I'll give you the key." Sirius sang.

Lily turned around from the front of the class and shot daggers at two at the boys at the back. James quickly looked ashamed.

Remus smiled at the small boy. "Ignore them," he said, rolling his eyes.

The little boy jumped as a door slammed from the other side of the room. A plump middle age wizard dressed in velvet green robes strode into the room. He began talking about beozars as James settled further into his seat and could have kicked himself about how he had almost broken his promise. Already.


	5. Close Confrontations

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (okay there has was only one but I now have double what I had before) I have sent you a cookie telepathically. Did you get it? No? Damn.**

* * *

><p>Lily made her was out of the portrait hole. It was around 9 o'clock at night and she had to do her rounds. It was really annoying as she wanted to finish her potions essay. It was on the draught of living death and it wasn't difficult but once she started essays she didn't want to leave it. It took her a while to get into a homework "mode".<p>

Tonight had been pretty quiet as term hadn't been being going long enough for pupils to be sneaking off to abandoned classrooms. She was bored. She was also pretty lonely. Remus felt ill and not able to do rounds so it was just her.

Her mind wandered. She came back to thinking about James. She really hated him, especially the arrogance and the snide remarks. When he asked her out it made her feel sick, would being friends make her feel any different?

Lily walked along the third floor. She wished something would happen just so she could stop being so bored. Nothing exciting would happen for a few weeks. She didn't go to quiddich matches and the Hogsmeade visits weren't until the first of October. Lily walked around a corner when…

"Arrrgggghhhhh!"

Lily had collided with something and it had called out. But she couldn't see anyone around, she looked round the corner but there was nothing there, but the voice had sounded almost familiar…

"James?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

Lily gasped as James' head appeared on the floor. Just his head. She squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself that she was just imagining thing. When she opened them it was still there. Yup, he was definitely missing some body parts.

"What are you doing and where is the rest of your body?"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" James whispered frantically, pulling something out from over him and shoving Lily behind a tapestry.

"Stop pushing me…"

"Shh!"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Invisibility cloak."

"How did you get a…"

"Shh!"

Lily was standing chest to chest with James, their hearts hammering in harmony. Echoing footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer until they stopped. Right in front of where they were hiding.

"Where are they my sweet, those noisy trouble makers, don't worry, we'll find them my sweet."

James' blood went cold, Filch. He took any excuse to punish him, he had whips ready in his office for the day Dumbledore agreed.

A cat meowed, mere meters from where they hid.

"What's that my sweet, are they in there?"

James grabbed the cloak and threw it over the two of them, seconds before Filch pulled back the curtain and stared up the dark passage way. Lily could have sworn Mrs Norris' yellow eyes was looking at there terrified faces.

Slowly, Filch grunted and retreated back to wherever he came from. James pulled the cloak off of them and Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he's…"

"Shh! He might not be gone."

"James he obviously is…"

"Shh!"

"Ja…"

Lily was silenced as James' lips came crushing onto hers. Her mind was blank, and her body was numb. Is James kissing her? She would just have to push him away. But she didn't. Her hands locked around his neck and she was pulling him closer instead. His lips were soft and his breath was so sweet that it sent shivers down her spine. One of his hands tangled her hair whilst the other yanked her waist closer to him. Lily was finding it hard to think. Everything was James, there could be nothing more than this.

James could feel heat radiating from her body. He used his tongue to open her mouth and she reacted, fiercely. She wasn't trying to be careful and he was glad. Lily moaned as he pushed her against a wall and started nibbling her earlobe. He found it hard to think, totally fatigued by Lily's closeness. His mouth kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

Lily gasped. Where had learned to kiss like that? She didn't care. She couldn't stand it anymore so brought his mouth back to hers. Their limbs were tangled but she discovered she had her legs round his waist. She never wanted it to end.

Suddenly James went still. He set her down and looked at her. Was that regret in his eyes? What was going on?

He picked up his cloak and started to walk away. Lily was confused. It was him that started it.

"James," Lily called after him.

He turned round to face her, an unexpected sadness seemed to claim his face. "I have to go," he whispered before disappearing behind the tapestry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, cliffhangers, where would we be without them? I'll update soon. Once I think of something to write :L<strong>

**Please review and I will give you an actual cookie this time :D**


	6. Things were much easier when I hated you

James ran down the last remaining steps and sprinted into the Entrance Hall. Sirius and Peter were waiting for him and looked irritated.

"Prongs, where have you been? Moon's been out for half an hour!"

"I'm sorry, Filch nearly caught me and I ran into… doesn't matter."

"It was Lily wasn't it." Sirius stated as they ran out the front doors.

"I kissed her," James whispered.

"Couldn't you have done that later?"

"Look, Sirius, it doesn't matter, bros before, er... her, okay?"

Sirius looked doubtful but nodded before they began to run to the Willow in silence. James was torn between feeling bad because he was late when Remus needed him, but he had dreamed of that moment with Evans for years. Remus had to come first though. Evans was just a girl, just a stupid girl. James sighed at how big a lie this was, he wasn't convincing anyone, even himself.

Peter transformed and touched the knot in the wood. James shut his eyes and let the familiar warmth flow from his core to his fingertips that had now become hooves. He breathed in through his nose and opened his eyes. Sirius was staring up at him, a questioning look in his eyes. James did a half nod to show he was good. Well, good enough.

As they made their way up the passage and into the bedroom of the shrieking shack, James could have kicked himself when he saw Remus. Blood from bite and scratch marks lined his fur and he was a lot more restless than usual. He snarled as he spotted them but stayed crouched in the corner. Sirius made towards him. Slowly he padded loser, dirty paw prints trailed behind him. He whined softly, his wet nose stuck high in the air.

James thought everything would be okay. Remus seemed to grow less weary but as Sirius took a step closer, Remus growled and leapt at him. His claws were out and his teeth were bared, spit flying from his mouth. Sirius watched, his eyes widening but the werewolf was too fast for him. James charged towards his furry friend, his antlers forcing him away from Sirius. Sirius ran back to where Peter sat, terrified at the open door. Remus suddenly turned on James. His claws landing strike after strike. Sirius frantically tried to stop Remus' teeth from hitting their target. James' attempts at fighting back were becoming weaker and Sirius was really starting to panic. Peter tried to distract the werewolf for long enough so that Sirius could drag his best friend to safety before he got ripped to shreds.

After much struggling and many cuts and bruises Sirius managed to drag James to the foot of the Willow. Somehow he managed to lure Remus into the Forbidden Forest before changing back to his human form and running back to where James lay. Sirius was in dismay when he saw James had somehow changed back.

"Mate, please, talk to me." Sirius pleaded, giving him a little shake.

James looked up at him from the gap in between his eyelashes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he chocked out before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>As Lily made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she wondered why everything was so quiet. Nobody at the Gryffindor was speaking, all of them engrossed in their breakfast. She went and sat down next to Mary.<p>

"What's going on," she whispered to her friend.

Mary nervously flicked her long fringe out of her eyes. "You… You don't know?"

"Know what?" Lily asked, furrowing her brow.

"It's… It's James. He… had an accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident?" Lily asked, surprising herself with the amount of concern she felt.

"Don't know."

"Where is he?"

"Hospital Wing," Mary muttered.

Lily nodded. She walked from the reat Hall, trying not to look too impatience but could stop herself from jogging the last few feet.

* * *

><p>Lily ran up to the Hospital Wing. Her heart drummed as images ran though her head, each less likely than the one before. Death Eaters, centaurs, giants, spirits, huge poisonous snakes, suicidal mermaids, the giant squid, roaming werewolves…<p>

Gasping, Lily came to a halt. _Werewolves. _Last night had been a full moon, she knew because they were doing moon patterns in astronomy. But that meant someone in Hogwarts was a… a… Lily gulped, failing miserably to swallow the lump that inhabited her throat. Surely people would have noticed a huge furry thing running around the grounds. Something so evil that it… She stopped herself. Professor McKay had told them about werewolves last year. Just ordinary people that had been bitten. So maybe this person, whoever they were, didn't want to hurt people?

A sudden realisation hit her again. If there was a werewolf wandering around Hogwarts, and James had been out last night, did that mean…

With a squeak Lily started to run again. Did James get bitten? What would happen to him? Would he die? Lily stopped running when she reached the doors to the Hospital Wing. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth it and yanked down her robes properly. She then peaked through the crack in between the doors into the Hospital Wing. She didn't want to disturb anyone.

She saw that James was the only patient there and that he was surrounded by his three friends. Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office, oblivious to the scene taking place mere meters away.

Remus seemed to be arguing with Sirius and James. Snippets of their conversation reached Lily where she was standing at the door.

"…_Reckless and stupid and I should have known this would happen before long. I should never have let you come with me-"_

"_Come on Remus," Sirius whispered angrily. "You know if you didn't let us come we'd come anyway."_

"_Yeah," James agreed. "Anyway, I knew the risks and I still came-"_

"_The risks?" Remus half-shouted. "The risks? You could have been killed. Or worse I could have bitten-"_

Remus stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Lily at the door. She looked horrified. Remus… a _werewolf_. Remus was staring back at her with an identical look of horror. The rest of his friends seemed oblivious until Sirius turned round and spotted her, fire burning in his eyes. He leapt from his seat and walked quickly to the door. His jaw squared as his teeth clenched and his robes billowed out behind him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the room before locking the door at each end with his wand and putting a silencing charm on them both.

"What did you hear?" Sirius hissed.

"I…n-nothing," Lily stammered, petrified by the ballistic boy in front of her.

"I said. What. Did. You. Hear." Sirius said, gritting his teeth. His hand still clutched her arm like a vice, his grip getting hander by the second.

"Sirius." Remus warned.

"Answer the question!" Sirius shouted in her face.

"Stop, Sirius!" James snapped.

"Not until she-"

Sirius stopped. James had limped out of his bed and pointed his wand at the middle of Sirius' back. Sirius breathed out through his nose and let Lily go.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I don't want people, yunno, treating Remus like he's some monster when he's not." Sirius explained.

"You don't have to apologise, if it was one of my friends I would have done the same," Lily said, giving a weak little smile.

There was silence for a few seconds as Sirius and Peter helped James back to his bed.

"I'm not gunna tell anyone." Lily said. The others stared at her. "I mean, you can trust me."

Remus smiled slightly. "I know Lily, I do trust you."

There were a few minutes of silence before Sirius nodded to Peter and Remus before the three of them made for the door.

"Emm, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Peter's still got to his Transfiguration essay." Remus smiled kindly.

"And we thought you two might want some… alone time," Sirius added, one eyebrow raising slightly as they shut the door behind them.

Lily looked round at James, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, emm, what happened?" She asked, feeling slightly stupid at her own words.

"Not sure I can say, sorry."

They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence. James shrugged into his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Lily noticed for the first time that he was topless. His chiselled chest was the colour of honey and he had a white bandage wrapped round him from his left shoulder to his waist at the right side, like a weird sash. Lily bit her lip. He looked, well, really good.

"So, errr…" James cleared his throat and started again. "Was there something you wanted? Or…"

"I just came to see if you were okay, yunno, after you sorta, walked away last night…" Lily's voice was becoming steadily quieter.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, I know it's not what you wanted and I'm sorry I forced you into it."

Lily opened her mouth to argue but then shut it again. She didn't want to admit any feelings to him until she was sure it wasn't some weird puberty thing.

"So, we're cool?" James asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Emm, yea, sure, why not?" Lily smiled.

They sat there for around half an hour, perfectly happy in each others company. James held Lily's hand, though more in a friendly way rather than anything else, and drew small circles in her hand with him thumb. They chattered meaninglessly as the sun shone through the large glass window in front of them.

"So what's your favourite book?" James asked.

"Not sure, too many to name." Lily answered, shutting her eyes as the sun touched her face.

"Top three?"

"Emm, Pride and Prejudiced, Death on the Nile , and, emm, probably Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet?" James scoffed.

"It's a good story! Anyway, have you ever read it?"

James reached into his bag that lay beside his bed. He pulled out a battered copy of the same book. Lily stroked the familiar cover. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet," James smiled, one corner of his mouth tugging up.

"Impressive." Lily said. James Potter, Quiddich Captain… knew Shakespeare? "Why don't you like it then?"

"Well, First of all, Romeo has dedicated his love to Rosaline, but as soon as he sees someone better looking he swears love and marries her within a day of meeting her. Then he gets banished and thinks it's the end of the world, hears she's dead then kills himself so she kills herself. He is way too irrational to be a character I like. Plus Juliet's like fourteen, it's creepy."

Lily was impressed. "So not a great believer for love at first sight?"

"No, I do believe in it." James answered, thinking of the first time he saw her. "I just think he lusted after her, I don't think he loved her."

* * *

><p>Lily had to leave James for her second class (her first one had been a free period) but went to visit him later that day, bringing his homework.<p>

"Oh cummon Lily! I almost got savaged by a werewolf, don't you think I should get a day off?"

Lily smiled. "McGonagall's idea, not mine."

Suddenly there was a crashing noise coming from outside the shut hospital doors. Madam Pomfrey was there in an instant.

"What's all the commotion?"

"I was just here to see James," a girl's voice answered. James groaned at the familiar voice that Lily didn't recognise.

"Are you a friend of his?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, well I'm actually his girlfriend," she said in her bubblegum-sweat voice.

Lily's eyes snapped round to James. "Girlfriend?" She mouthed.

James looked a bit sheepish.

Madam Pomfrey eventually let her in. She strutted into the room slowly, her pink high hells clicking on the floor. She was dressed in light denim skinny jeans and a tight fitting white tank top with pink stripes running horizontally across it. She gave James what she probably thought was her sexiest look and waggled her fingers in what resembled a wave. Lily scoffed and James looked embarrassed. She gave Lily a look before turning back to James.

"Hey Baby, you miss me?" She giggled before leaning in to give him a kiss on the forehead, showing a lot of her "assets" as she did so. Lily made a gagging motion behind her back and James stifled a laugh. The mystery girl seamed to have forgotten Lily but suddenly remembered her. She turned round and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, I don't think I know you! I'm Sandra Johnson."

"Lily Evans," she grunted. Where had she heard that girl's name before? Oh, she was the girl Potter had played tonsil tennis with on the train.

"You're Lily?" she asked. Lily was so closed to saying 'isn't that what I just said?' but managed to restrain herself. Just.

"OMG!" Do people actually say that? "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Lily asked, giving James a puzzled look, he looked as clueless as she did.

"Yeah, that boy, emm, what's his name, black hair, slightly short of his shoulders that looks like it needs a wash, big prankster, pretty handsome…"

"Sirius," James added helpfully.

"Yeah! Serious, that's it. Anyway, he says James talks about you all the time."

"He does, does he?" Lily said raising her eyebrows.

James open his mouth but Lily never got to hear the answer because Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to decide that visiting hours had gone on long enough and she ushered the two girls out the door before locking them behind her. Lily and her 'friend' stood outside the Hospital Wing in awkward silence.

Sandra suddenly gave the girl in front of her a big hug. The heels she had on gave her an extra six inches and Lily's head was in a somewhat awkward position.

"Well, it was great to meet you!" Sandra gushed.

"Yeah, you too." Lily said, her voice muffled by boob.

"I've, err, gotta go see my friend." Lily mumbled, trying to get away as fast as possible. Sandra gave her a big smile. As Lily turned round, she saw Sandra pull a facial expression she was sure that she was not meant to see.

"Bitch," Lily mumbled as she walked away.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


	7. Bubbles and Bikinis

Lily burst into the 6th year girls' bedroom and found Mary sitting on the floor and Nicola (even though she was Ravenclaw, she still found a way to get into their room so Lily was past being surprised) lying on her front on top of her bed, ankles crossed as they dangled in the air, reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"You never told me Potter had a girlfriend!"

Mary raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "I didn't think you cared about him."

"I told you on the train," Nicola shrugged and went back to reading an article on how to make any wizard fall in love with you.

"No, you said they were kissing. You _never_ said they were going out."

"Same thing."

"It is _not_ the same thing! Just cause you kissed someone doesn't mean-"

"What! Who did you kiss?" Nicola shouted, outraged that she hadn't heard about it before now.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Lily hissed, looking round at the open door where voices floated up from the common room downstairs.

Mary made to get the door but Nicola beat her to it. She stood up off the bed, ran to the other side of the room and slammed the door. The Witch Weekly finally lay forgotten on the floor. Nicola sat back down, lounging against the pillows and patted the bed beside her, signaling Lily to sit down. Lily came and sat on the bed, her back against the bed post. Mary sat beside Lily, crossing her legs.

Lily sighed. "It was last night, I was on patrol and…" Lily continued to tell the story right up until visiting James in the hospital when he girlfriend came in. The only thing that she didn't say was the whole thing surrounding Remus so she had said she didn't know why he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know, I know. I'm not sure what to do." Lily looked bit her lip. "I think it would just be best if I forgot it ever happened."

Nicola had been about to argue but Mary shot her a look. "That would be best. Anyway, don't get on the wrong side of her."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"It was her that made me and Neil split up." Mary muttered, scowling.

Mary and Neil had been the perfect couple. So much so that it was weird not to see then together. It was always Mary-and-Neil. They came as a package; you got one, you got the other.

When they split up last year, everyone had been shocked; even Mary. They talked about everything together, even getting married and all that came after. Neil had been Mary's first but now she loathed him.

"He cheated on me. With _her._" Mary's voice twisted into a cruel, hard line. Lily hated Sandra more then ever.

* * *

><p>After the stress of the day, Lily decided to make a bath. She made her way slowly down the steps to the fifth floor. Her legs ached at each step. The first week was always the hardest on her muscles. She finally came face to face with the statue of Boris the Bewildered. She always smiled when she saw the statue; his gloves were on the wrong hands and his moustache curled in the most peculiar of ways. She muttered "bubble bath" before entering the door on the left. The room smelt like vanilla mixed with some strange spice Lily had never encountered before. The three stained glass windows on the opposite wall sparkled as the setting sun from outside threw colours around the room. The mermaid waved at her before settling down on the rock and falling asleep.<p>

"Hello?" she said loudly, hoping there was no one there. When no reply came she sighed and moved towards the large rectangular bath that was more like an Olympic sized swimming pool. She moved to her favourite tap and turned it on. A gold coloured liquid rushed from the top and Lily shivered as the hot steam reached her face. She made her way round the tub, switching on each tap in turn, watching intently when the colours swirled as they mixed together. Not being able to stand not being in the water anymore, Lily fetched a fluffy white towel, tied her hair into a messy bun and started to undress. She slipped into the water and felt her stiffness ebb away. The bubbles that surrounded her were like heaven.

The quietness of the room was soon disturbed by someone clearing their throat. Lily whipped round to see none other then James Potter standing there with only a white towel around his waist. His bare torso exposed, damn.

Lily shook her head to get rid of the flood of images that rushed through her head. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, trying not to think of his nearly naked body just meters away. "This is the _prefects'_ bathroom and you are definitely _not_ a prefect!"

James just shrugged. "Quiddich Captain."

Lily blushed. "Oh… Sorry," she mumbled.

There were a few minutes of silence before James made to get into the bath.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked outraged.

"Taking a bath?"

"I am _not _sharing a bath with you!"

"Well get out then," James said patently.

"I was here first." Lily huffed.

"Actually I was in the bathroom," James said pointing to the stalls at the right side of the room.

"Why were you in there so long?" Lily asked before realising there could be many ways to 'occupy his time' when he was alone. She blushed even harder and realised she didn't want to know the answer.

"I was trying to take off my bandage without making it bleed again," he answered pointing to a scar on his chest.

"Oh."

James took a run and dived into the bath, splattering bubbles everywhere as he did so. His towel floated to the top of the bath before his head emerged and he smiled his lopsided grin.

Lily tried not to smile as she pulled bubbles closer to her, trying to cover as much of herself as possible.

James rolled his eyes before chucking his towel onto the side of the bath. It landed with a large splat. He reaching over to the side of the pool, picking up his wand and casting a spell on her. Lily was surprised to find herself in a dark blue, frilly, triangle bikini with halter neck strings and matching bikini bottoms. She stood up to inspect herself, she had seen a similar bikini during summer but it had been too expensive to buy, even though she really loved it.

James smirked. "Do you like it?"

Lily nodded, not quite knowing what to say. "Thanks," she muttered.

"It's okay, it's not your fault nudity daunts you. Especially my nudity"

Lily snorted. "It doesn't daunt me, I just would prefer if I didn't have to watch where I was looking so I don't get an eyeful of your… doodle." She finished lamely.

James hardly managed to get out his words between his large guffaws. "My… My…You called my… Doodle…" He was laughing so hard he was clutching his side.

Lily blushed furiously for the third time and made to get out of the pool. James was suddenly by her side a hand round her arm. Hi hand was large and not soft and hard but weather beaten from all the cold nights playing Quiddich.

"I'm sorry Lily, please don't go."

"Then make yourself decent!"

Sighing, James flicked his wand again and a pair of stripy, multicoloured shorts appeared round his hips. "Happy?"

"Very," she laughed. "Nice shorts by the way."

"Thanks," he grinned.

Lily bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I want to talk to you."

James looked worried. "Emm… Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you offering to be my girlfriend instead?" James asked.

"No. Definitely not. Just answer the question."

James looked crestfallen for a half a second but quickly recovered. He sighed. "When would have been a good time to say 'Oh, by the way Lily, I've got a girlfriend'. Anyway, even if I had told you, you would have said you didn't really need to know that."

Lily was about to argue when she realised he was right. She would have said something like that. Since when did James know her so well?

After a few minutes of them trying to beat each other in laps of the pool, they sat next to each other in the shallowest end of the bath, panting. After a few minutes of recovery, James tood up.

"Anyway, love to stay and chat but much to do Lily flower." Lily stared at him, annoyed with the new nickname. "By the way you can keep the bikini," James said with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Lily," James called from the door. "It's much more than just a 'doodle'..."

James just dodged the shoe Lily threw at him as he shut the door.

Lily shut her eyes, sighed and moved further down into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Sirius' Plan

**Short one, sorry :( But the fun will begin soon… (Rubs hands together in glee)**

**I really like writing this story (doesn't take much effort cause it's so easy to write) so PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>Lily came into the Great Hall to see Sirius sitting by himself, scowling at the basket of French bread that rested in the middle of the table. Lily went to sit opposite him.<p>

'You look how I feel' thought Lily. "Hey Sirius, what's up? Where's your boyfriend?"

Sirius looked up at her and grunted.

"Ouch, tough crowd…"

Sirius looked at her and before pointing a thumb down the table. "Sandy baby and her new puppy dog."

Lily looked down the table where James was sat down with Sandra on his lap. He was whispering in her ear as she giggled. He bent over and kissed her temple, his eyes catching Lily's as he did so. Lily quickly looked down.

"Know how you feel." Lily whispered.

They sat in silence, neither of them looking at each other. Sirius' anger seemed to well up inside him before he could take it no more. "The thing that gets me is we always swore we'd be there for each other. Yunno, mates before dates, bros before hoes, chicks before dicks… Wait, take the last one, reverse it." Sirius sighed

"He blew me off last night, to be with a girl. I get it, 'he's a romantic', but she's a fucking cretin. I'd rather he was with someone boring or nerdy, like you maybe."

Lily raised one eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean, she sucks. I just really wunna get back at him yunno." Sirius looked hopefully at Lily.

"What?"

Sirius smiled, putting on what he called his 'smolder'.

"What!" Lily demanded.

"I need your help."

"What? No way!"

"Please, Lily… Don't make me blue steel you."

"Black, I don't fancy you, never will, now quit the flirting!"

"Fine," he huffed. "But you will help me."

Lily sighed. "I'll think about it. But what made you think I would want to help you Black?"

"Because you hate seeing James with Ms-whore-fake-tits over there just as much as I do."

"Wait, how do you know they're fake? They felt pretty real."

"What?"

Lily blushed and told him of her earlier encounter.

Sirius snorted, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Not funny."

"It is a little. Oh and to answer your earlier question: I know boobs, and hers are poppin' in a she can't come in contact with harp objects kinda way, you feel me?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

><p>Lily had been studying in the library for her Transfiguration exam (McGonagall was officially evil). The night had come for her to start her rounds, she jogged quickly up the steps dumped her bags, pinned her prefect badge to her chest and started to walk the fifth floor. She had encountered Peeves in a suit of armour but, other than that, it was a pretty normal night. She climbed down the steps to the third floor, trying not to the think of the last time she had been there.<p>

Suddenly came a giggle from behind a tapestry. The same one, she realised, that her and James had… She gulped. She hated rounds when things got 'saucy'.

Taking her wand out of her robes and pulling back the tapestry to face a couple. A half naked couple. A half naked couple that had their arms tangled with each others. Lily cleared her throat only to realise who the couple were.

James Potter looked down at her.

Lily's world came crashing down. Sandra only just seemed to notice her there but looked at her like she was something a dung beetle would turn it's nose up at. Lily tried desperately to blink back tears as she tried to make her voice stop shaking.

"I… I think you should leave," she whispered. James looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Sandra sneered at her as she left, picking up their clothes and tugging at James' arm. Lily was transfixed to the spot as they pushed past her.

Lily stood, fat salty tears running down her cheeks.

She stood there for a while. She wasn't sure how long. As long as it took to make sense of the mess that flowed through her brain. But one thing was for sure, she wanted to hurt James Potter, hurt him like he had hurt her.

She ran to the boys dorm, and hammered on the door. Sirius answered quickly.

He stared shocked at the tear marks that lined her cheeks. "Lily! What's wrong? Have you been hurt?"

Lily ignored his question. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Really short :**

**But I will update soon. Ish.**

**Review lots :)**


	9. Theories become Practise

**Remember, Sirius has a plan to get his best mate back, what will it be?**

**Read and Review please (especially the review bit)**

**Sorry, pretty short again :(**

* * *

><p>"You want us to <strong><em>what<em>**?"

Sirius sighed. He knew his idea would take some convincing.

"If James sees you and me together, as a couple, he will get really jealous and titties will be history."

"Me. And you. Together. As in I have to kiss you."

"Look, it won't exactly be enjoyable for me either."

Lily looked insulted.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive or anything, I do, just I know you too well, you're more like an occasionally very annoying friend than relationship material.

Lily scoffed. "Like you've ever had a proper relationship in your life."

"Whatever, point is, if we want this to work, it has to be convincing."

"Why couldn't I just go off with someone else?"

"Would you really feel okay with using someone like that?"

Lily grunted, realising he was right. At least with Sirius she wouldn't hurt anyone. She groaned her face in her hands. "Do I have to?"

"No. But if you don't bitch face might even get _married_ to-"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Sirius strolled into the common room and sat opposite James in his favourite squishy orange armchair, the stuffing poking out from under the cover in some places. They made small talk for a while before Sandra, obviously not able to be apart from James for ten minutes, came and sat on his knee and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss.<p>

"Hey, Sandy," James said, dragging her name out in what he thought was a sexy way.

"What the hell is this? Bloody Grease?" Sirius muttered, loudly. They both ignored him.

Sirius stared at the dying fire as the other two muttered and giggled. At around 8:30 Sirius looked up at the portrait hole. Lily appeared looking nervous, her palms sweating. She had argued with herself for the past half hour, wondering whether or not to go through with this. She nodded at the marauder from across the room.

Lily walked through the room, adding a strut to her walk. Sirius said it was so she looked a little more desirable. She absolutely felt ridiculous.

"Hey Sirius," Lily smiled slowly, biting her lip.

"Hey Lily pad… What's up?" Sirius said, his voice deepening slightly as he looked her up and down, one corner of his mouth turning up as if he liked what he saw.

"Not much," Lily whispered before leaning in to whisper in Sirius' ear. Goosebumps appeared on Sirius' neck. "Can't wait to see you later…" Lily whispered, loud enough for James to hear before retreating up the stairs to her dormitory. She ran up to her dorm quickly, trying not to think too much about being close to Sirius, she didn't want to vomit.

Lily flopped onto her bed. She felt horrible. Like a, well, slut. Like a user. The plan more than likely wouldn't work anyway. She debated with herself for quite again before sighing. She decided she would just have to put up with James and Sandra's 'antics'.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two marauders sat on the same chairs they had been in for the past three hours. Sandra had climbed the stairs to bed a few minutes ago with a kiss goodnight to James.<p>

After a few seconds of silence, James stared at Sirius, a cold look in his eyes. "What was that?"

"What?" asked Sirius innocently.

"That whole thing with Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"Come off it Sirius. You _knew_ how much I liked her and-"

"It obviously wasn't enough as you still started going out with Sandra."

James was speechless for a few minutes, trying to think of an excuse for his behaviour. He couldn't. "Well, I… I know she feels something for me, she kissed me," James hissed, his voice raising.

"No, you kissed her. Don't kid yourself it meant anything."

With that, Sirius turned around and went up to his bedroom, feeling awful. He felt like he had just kicked his _best mate_ when he was down. He winced, going over what he had just said, wondering why he was doing so much to hurt his friend. He considered whether he should tell James about her, about what his perfect girlfriend had done. She was definitely bad news and it was better to have James hate him for a while rather than have him broken hearted and humiliated. Sirius sighed and tried to get some sleep.

James' bed was not slept in for the rest of the long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>

**So will James stay with Sandra?**

**Will Lily still pretend to like Sirius?**

**What happened between Sirius and Sandra…?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**That was really cheesy :L**


	10. Kissing my sister

**Short one, kinda trying to think of what'll come next :/**

**Thanks to reviewers etc**

* * *

><p>Lily took a seat, really awkwardly, next to Sirius. He was the image of cool; leaning against the wall, picking at his fingernails. Lily sat on the floor next to him, a complete contrast to his composed exterior. Her palms were sweaty and she kept drawing long shaky breaths. She fidgeted with her hair, flicking her fringe into her eyes before deciding it looked better pinned back, before changing her mind again.<p>

"How long now?" she asked Sirius, trying to calm down by hugging her knees.

"About a minute since the last time you asked." Lily shot him a glare. "There's about three minutes."

The two of them were standing in the middle of the corridor on the seventh floor, waiting for James to come back from detention. Sirius had come up with stage two of the make-James-jealous scheme. They had decided to wait until he would walk past before they shared their first kiss. Lily would have thought it weirdly romantic if it wasn't for the fact she was trying really hard not to hurl. She stood up, ready for what was coming closer.

"Oh Merlin, he's coming!" Sirius muttered when he heard approaching footsteps. He finally looked slightly nervous. He leaned forward slightly.

"Wait!" Lily commanded, holding up her hand. "Did you use mouthwash?"

"Oh, shut up."

Sirius pulled Lily against him just as James rounded the corner. Lily was a little hesitant at first before Sirius broke away from her and muttered in her ear. Sirius told her to be more realistic and that she was a bad kisser. Lily was furious. Sighing angrily, she put her mouth back to his. He opened his mouth and she did the same. Sirius was a good kisser, no, Sirius was a _great_ kisser (what else would you expect) but Lily didn't feel anything. At no point did her mind wander to the things she wanted Sirius to say to her and do to her. With James she wanted more and more. With Sirius, well she might as well have gone up to a stranger. And it was weird, and kind of repulsive.

As they broke away, Lily peeked at James out of the corner of her eye from behind her hair that fell across her face, hiding her blush. He stood transfixed, horror on his face. Sirius still faced Lily but quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards where there was probably an empty classroom or corridor behind a portrait. He stopped walking as he turned round and was caught face to face with James.

"Oh, hey James." Sirius stared at him, looking concerned after a few minutes when his friend didn't answer. James' mouth hung open in a little 'o'. "Mate. Mate! Are you okay?"

James suddenly snapped out of it with a slight jump. He looked at Lily and she blushed even more. "I'm fine." They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Lily yearned for James to kiss her in the way Sirius couldn't. "I've got somewhere to be." James said curtly before walked away quickly.

Lily and Sirius waited until James was definitely gone before jumping half a dozen feet apart.

"Oh that god he's gone!" Lily said spitting onto the ground and trying not to gag.

Sirius wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and cleared his throat. "I felt like I just kissed my sister. That is so gross!"

Lily shivered. "Never again. Never. Again."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Most definitely. Not one of my best plans," he admitted. "What else can we do though?"

They stood there for a good half hour. Partly because they couldn't think of anything and partly because they wanted James to think they had retreated to that empty classroom. Sirius sighed, exasperated before running his hands through his hair, making it really messy in a sexy kind of way.

"I have no clue what to do, but we can't just break up after a fumble, can we? Wouldn't want to ruin your good reputation," Sirius smirked.

Lily ignored him. "I think I have an idea." She said, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review! Oh and… em… Review :)<strong>

**Danke schon :D**


	11. The Trouble with New Students

**I forgot to do disclaimers before so here goes: wait, if I was JK Rowling and not a teenage schoolgirl, would I really be writing this story instead of longing in a hot tube somewhere whilst a waiter fed me peeled grapes? I think not...**

**Alright my lovelies :)**

**To Anti-banana19, I love on a farm too haha, not offence meant :)**

* * *

><p>Lily needed to clear her head. It was all confused from lack of sleep over the whole 'situation' with James and her feelings were all over the place. Her plan was starting to take shape but the finer details were still not clear. She decided to go for a walk. Making her way to the far end of the grounds, she sighed and thrust her hands deep into the linings of her pockets. The light was just about perfect over the lake but she wanted to get up higher to see reflection of the castle in the water. She climbed a pile of dirt Hagrid had dug, trudging carefully to the top, trying not to slip. She lost her footing for a second and scraped her hand. Cursing she kept on climbing until she reached the top.<p>

Lily smiled. The red sky merged to the orange sun that was only half visible as it sunk into the lake. She smiled and sat there for a while, happily alone in her thoughts. Lily wasn't sure how long she stayed there, probably an hour or so. The weather hadn't yet chilled to the cool air of autumn so, even without a jacket, Lily felt quite warm.

Raindrops fell lightly from the sky as clouds swarmed overhead. Lily sighed as she realised it was time to go and finish her Defence essay. She stood up and started to make her way down the mound of earth, her feet sliding down the dirt sideways. Almost as if it was in slow motion, her foot clipped a stone and she started to fall head first. She screamed as she noticed the sharp rocks that her body would fall on shortly. Lily's arms flapped around her, trying desperately to find a branch or something, anything, to hang on to. Her forehead was mere inches from the ground when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Lily gushed a quick thank you, calling the person her savoir. She scoffed at how cheesy that sounded before looking up the man that held her in his arms.

A large pair of brown eyes that would make a puppy jealous stared back at her. His blond/brown hair was tousled. It was not too long but not too short. He wore a white sleeveless t shirt and red flowery shorts. He looked very much like a sort of person that would comfort you with a hug when you were upset, the sort of guy you could rely on. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, a hint of a Scottish accent tickled his vocal tones.

"Eh, I, emm, I mean, yes," Lily blushed.

He chuckled down at her. "My name's Luke, I just moved here from America.

"I'm Lily." It took her a few moments to realise what he said. "But if you were in America then… your accent?

"I'm originally from Scotland but my Dad got a job with the American Ministry so we moved there but what with the war and everything we moved back."

"So, emm, are you in 6th year or…?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor."

"Really? I'm in Gryffindor too! It's obviously the best house, it has the best colours and I'd rather be brave than anything else but we have got McGonagall and she's really strict and everything..." Lily knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to stop herself. After a few minutes she realised she was till in his arms. Lily stood up awkwardly, blushing.

Just at that moment, lightening crackled above their heads and the heavens opened. Rain poured from the sky so the two of them ran for cover. They stumbled into the Great Hall, leaving muddy footprints behind them. Typically, the rain stopped as soon as they got inside. Lily sighed.

Luke shivered; goosebumps erupted over his body as a shiver went down his spine.

Lily realised what little clothes he was wearing. "Why didn't you wear a jumper or something?"

"I was going for a run; I want to be fit for Quiddich tryouts."

'You're fit already,' Lily thought. She blushed, realising what she had said.

"So, emm, do you want to go back to the common room?"

"What? Oh right," Lily mumbled, feeling foolish. "Yeah, sure."

They walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They climbed up into the not very busy common room. Lily noticed Potter sitting with his girlfriend at his side. He watched the two of them, jealousy burned through his body. Who was this guy? Why was he with Lily? And why were they wet?

The two of them made their way to the staircase, standing at the bottom feeling awkward.

"Do you mind showing me the right dorm? I actually just arrived today so I haven't been up there yet."

"Oh, sure." Lily strode out in front of him.

"By the way, do you know what my room mates are like."

"Well, Remus is really nice; he will definitely talk to you and treat you like your one of the group. Peter is just kinda quiet; he'll have anyone as his friend. Sirius will like you if you like pranks, causing trouble and, most of all, girls and Potter… Well… He may act… He'll either act a bit apprehensive, jealous or invite you to join the group with open arms."

"Thanks for the tip."

They reached the door. A familiar warning flashed in front of them, warning intruders the charge of being caught was a slow painful death.

As Lily pushed open the door, she gasped at the chaos. What she assumed to be James and Sirius' beds were messy and covered in sweet wrappers, broken quills and torn parchment. They were unmade and smelled strongly of cologne. Pictures lined the walls in front of their beds. James' wall was covered in posters of his favourite Quiddich team whilst Sirius' were covered in pictures of attractive witches. Peter's wall was covered in pictures of what could only be his, slightly tubby, family. Remus' bed was perfectly made with only one picture on the wall; one of him and the other marauders. Lily felt a pang of sadness for her friend.

Luke spotted what would become his bed and went to sit down on it. He turned and smiled at Lily. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Course," Lily smiled back, glad to have made a new friend. Even better that he was an attractive male friend.

As she made her way down to the common room, she came face to face with Sirius.

"Lily! Where have you been! I've been looking for you for ages! Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk and bumped into the new boy and…"

"Whatever. Anyway, what's your plan?"

"Shh! Not here!" Lily hissed before dragging him out of the common room (James' eyes followed her the whole way) and into an unused classroom. She sat on the teacher's desk and stared at him and he took a seat opposite her.

"So?"

"Well, I'm gunna be nice to Sandra."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "_That's your plan?" _

"They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"That is _not _gunna work."

"Think about it. No matter how much she wants to, she will have no excuse to hate me. So-"

"She'll bug James about it and he, being James, will defend you till death."

"And she will get so annoyed and jealous that she will dump him and you'll have your best friend back."

Sirius beamed at her. "I knew there was a reason I was friends with you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, will Luke and James get along?<strong>

**Will lily fall for Luke?**

**Will James and Sandra break up?**

**What will Sirius have for lunch?**

**Some many questions, so much writing to do…**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Tricky Tryouts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, yada yada…**

**Thanks for reviews etc :)**

**Sooo, what's gunna happen?**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, holding a book in one hand and stirring her porridge with the other. She slowly spooned her breakfast into her mouth, concentrating absolutely on her book. She was just about to read the climax of the story when the book disappeared from her hands.<p>

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

James looked down at her. "Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why I saw you with my _best mate_ then another boy a day later. _And _why you feel the need to torture me."

"First of all, that thing yesterday with Luke was nothing. He stopped me from falling, it started to rain, we went inside then I showed him the dormitory he was sharing with you guys. Second, I did like Sirius but we both realised we didn't see each other like that, he actually said he saw me more as his sister, and I'm not torturing you so can I get my book back please." Lily said all of this in a polite tone, it became strained near the end but she managed to not look too annoyed.

"You and Sirius…aren't…"

"No." Lily said firmly.

"Oh, right."

James sat down looking considerably happier. He handed back _Jane Eyre _and she happily started reading again.

"Who is your favourite character?"

"Hmm?"

"In the book."

"Jane of course."

"Thought so, plucky young girl, not keen on powerful men…" James raised one eyebrow for a moment.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's why I like her, right."

"Aren't you gunna ask mine?"

"Ask you what," she sighed.

"My favourite character.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Fine, who is it then?"

"The weird crazy lady, the ex wife."

"Emm, why?"

"She sounds kind of hot."

"You are unbelievable."

* * *

><p>James was quite nervous. The time had come for Quiddich tryouts and he was a bit apprehensive, and as it was his first time as Quiddich Captain, he wasn't really sure where to start. Well actually he knew exactly where to start. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, the vast majority of them female, had come to try out. For the team. The <em>Gryffindor<em> team.

"Everyone not from Gryffindor get off the bloody pitch!" James yelled, starting to get annoyed already.

About half of the people on the pitch left, giggling loudly. One 4th year even winked at James before slipping a piece of parchment with her name and address into his pocket. James took it straight out again, rolled it into a ball before chucking it over his shoulder. The girl stomped away annoyed before glaring at him over her shoulder. Peter went to pick up the abandoned paper but Sirius whacked him in the back of the head.

"Anyone else not from Gryffindor?"

James raised an eyebrow at a group of 3rd year girls standing, without brooms, huddled at the edge of the group. They looked at him for a moment before running after the others. James sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"Right everyone! To warm up I want you to do a lap around the pitch so you can show me how you fly."

Many first years mounted the school brooms they had borrowed shakily. They could barely get above a few feet above the ground and the one girl that did, seemed to be jerking in all directions before it bucked her off and flew off into the Forbidden Forest. The crowd seemed to be scared for the girl as she was falling at a great speed. Everyone panicked as she screamed, only a few meters from the ground. James was pulling out his wand and about to conjure up a large water bed when someone dived and caught her before she hit the ground. The crowd gasped but applauded. James was impressed with this stranger. Luke stood up and turned around and set the small girl on her feet before standing up and grinning sheepishly at the crowd. James felt a little jealous for a second before remembering that Lily said they were just friends, hardly knew each other.

James, feeling much better with this knowledge, approached Luke and shook his hand. "Thanks so much" James said before leaning closer so no one else could hear. "You seriously just saved my skin."

"Don't mention it. I'm used to the whole damsel in distress thing," Luke answered giving a little sideways glance to where Lily sat it the stands.

* * *

><p>The hundreds of people that had started out had been whittled down to ten and James felt that the choices for this year's team where the best he had ever seen. He had chosen his seeker (a slight 5th year called Alex Campbell) both of his beaters (a burly 7th year who was always on target and Sirius who was lethal with a bat) and the other two chasers (Beth Hutton who was nearly as passionate about Quiddich as James and Catherine Spinnet who's teamwork was unfaultable) so all that was left was to tryout the keepers.<p>

He made the remaining ten stand in a circle whilst the he and he other two chasers stood in the middle, each holding a quaffle. The three of them would them turn in the circle, randomly throwing the quaffle to someone standing at the outside of the circle. If they dropped the quaffle they would be out.

Only three keepers remained; Luke, Melvin O'Donnell and Kirsten Grimes. James then had the chasers try to score against the possible keepers. Kirsten missed one so was eliminated but both Melvin and Luke saved all three. James decided he had seen everything he needed to so made a decision.

"Right, I have chosen who will be out new keeper." Luke looked nervous as he had nearly missed a save but Melvin puffed out his chest expectantly. He was used to getting what he wanted and he was definitely not going to lose out to a newcomer. "The position will go toooo… Luke."

The congratulations aimed towards Luke were soon drowned out by O'Donnell's shouts of protest.

"This is an absolute outrage! We _all_ know I played the best out of everyone here! But still you're giving the position to _him! I _demand to know why!"

"Well, you have been rude, mean and disrespectful all day. You argued with everyone, you reduced a 2nd year girl to tears and I don't want you on my team."

Melvin was speechless, he just stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry, you'll still be on the reserve team. Wait, actually, I've changed my mind you're not."

"Why not!" Melvin demanded.

"Because, quite simply, I don't like you."

Melvin's mouth hung open for a few seconds before snapping it shut and storming off the pitch.

Sirius laughed. "Ouch mate, brutal. I loved it. Now off to lunch, I think I'll have lasagna followed by apple pie…"

Making their way off the pitch, James caught up with Kirsten. "Hey, Kirsten! Could you maybe be our reserve? Pretty please!" James said, his bottom lip trembling.

Kirsten rolled her eyes in a way that reminded him of Lily. "I think I could fit it in my schedule," she laughed.

"Brilliant."

Sirius, Lily, Mary and Luke caught up with James in the common room after lunch, where he was lounging in front of the fire.

"Happy with your team Captain?" Lily smirked.

"Yep, this year's looking good." James smiled as he put him feet up, leaned back and put his head.

**Yep, Sirius is a lasagna man. And apple pie. Well, any kind of pudding for that matter.**

**So, Whatduyathink? **

**What will happen with Lily, James and Luke? Love triangle or not?**

**Actually, more a love square because of Sandra and, yep :)**


	13. Potion Pairings

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, it was totally mixed reviews if I'm honest, some like Luke, and some didn't. Some liked the whole love square thing whilst others puked into their dinners…**

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming out of my cage<em>  
><em>And I've been doing just fine<em>  
><em>Gotta gotta gotta be down<em>  
><em>Because I want it all<em>  
><em>It started out with a kiss<em>  
><em>How did it end up like this<em>  
><em>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss<em>  
><em>Now I'm falling asleep<em>  
><em>And she's calling a cab<em>  
><em>While he's having a smoke<em>  
><em>And she's taking a drag<em>  
><em>Now they're going to bed<em>  
><em>And my stomach is sick<em>  
><em>And it's all in my head<em>  
><em>But she's touching his—chest<em>  
><em>Now, he takes off her dress<em>  
><em>Now, let me go<em>

_I just can't look its killing me_  
><em>And taking control<em>  
><em>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<em>  
><em>Swimming through sick lullabies<em>  
><em>Choking on your alibis<em>  
><em>But it's just the price I pay<em>  
><em>Destiny is calling me<em>  
><em>Open up my eager eyes<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright Evans?"<p>

"I swear you are some sort of breakfast stalker. Anyway, is that all you ever greet me by?" Lily asked irritated already.

"I have others," James defended. "How about hey sexy? Hey ginge? Hey Lilypad? Alright beautiful eyes?" James suggested, fluttering his own eyelashes.

Lily snorted. "Actually, what about calling me Lily?"

"Way too predictable. I like to keep you on your toes."

Lily laughed again. "I hate you so much sometimes."

"I know," James grinned, taking a bit of his toast.

* * *

><p>"So, today we will be brewing a love potion," droned Slughorn. "And before anyone asks, NO! I will not be letting you keep any! This is for exam practise only!"<p>

Peter looked really disheartened by this until Sirius whacked him and rolled his eyes.

"For his lesson, since we are concentrating solely on how to best to brew the potion. Next lesson we shall start to practise as it takes a lot of planning before hand. I want you to split up into pairs. No Mr Black, you and Mr Potter won't be working together…"

Sirius looked moody and slumped into his seat.

"… there shall be a boy and a girl in every pair."

Sirius sat up in his seat and winked at Nicola from across the room. She giggled before smiling back at him and going to join him at his table.

Remus slowly approached the girl's table at the front and tapped Mary on the shoulder. "Do you think we could be… I mean, if you don't want to be with anyone else…"

"You want us to be partners?"

"Well, erm, yes."

"I'd love to," declared Mary before smiling hugely at him. He grinned back before pulling her hand towards where Sirius and Nicola sat at the back.

"Hey beautiful eyes…"

The voice came from behind her but Lily kept staring at the front. She tried to suppress a smirk and failed. Miserably.

"Would you do me the absolute honour of being my potions partner for the next few lessons?"

Lily sighed. "If I have to." A year ago this would have been torture. Why did she have to try hard not to squeal or embarrass herself in any other way? Stop it Lily! He has a _girlfriend_. Whether you like him or hate her has nothing to do with anything!

As they sat down at the large table at the back, Lily was delighted to see that Remus and Mary were holding hands loosely under the table, each of them not looking at the other but identical grins shone on their faces.

"Oh, Moony! Get it there mate! By the way Mary, he likes it nice and-"

"Shut up Padfoot!" Remus said, looking at the blush on Mary's face. He tried to sound annoyed but failed. He was probably too happy to get irritated.

James snickered. "Come on Remus, you know Sirius was only giving Mary the heads up. He knows how you like it…"

Sirius laughed for a second before realising what James had said. "Hey!"

"Okay everyone. On with the project! We want to be done by lunch time," Slughorn declared, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

><p>The rest of the lesson went without too many hitches, except when James tripped Peter up and he spilled dragon's blood everywhere, and then he ripped his trousers as he bent to wipe it up. Sirius genuinely cried from laughter.<p>

As Lily was making her way out of the classroom, she spotted Sandra. She was about to scowl at her before Sirius caught her eye. He nodded his head encouragingly before dropping his eyes. Lily took a deep breath and went up to Sandra.

"Hey, waiting for James?" Lily smiled brightly.

Sandra's eyes narrowed. "Obviously."

Lily ignored her hostile voice. "He's just coming, Slughorn held him behind, he has to help clear up the mess he helped make."

James suddenly appeared in the doorway of the classroom. He did a double take when he saw the two girls standing together. "Oh, hey Sandy."

"Hey Jamie," she giggled. It took all of Lily' self control not to roll her eyes.

"Anyway best be off, remember to look up the ingredients for that potion James." Lily gave a small wave before setting off round the corner. James stared bewildered after her.

"What was all that about?" He whispered.

"Who cares?"

Sirius spotted Lily across the common room later that day, a questioning look in his eyes. She gave a small smile before going back to her homework.

* * *

><p>In Transfiguration the next day, Luke stood at the front of the class nervously, his bag over one shoulder, his newly pressed robes almost too clean. Professor McGonagall strolled in before stopping in front of him.<p>

"Mr Wright I presume?"

"Yes." McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I mean, yes Professor." Luke answered quickly.

"We'll just have to find you a seat then Mr Wright. How about…"

McGonagall looked around the room. There were few spare seats, only one next to Potter in the back row, probably not the best idea, one next to a Hufflepuff boy at the front picking his nose and one next to…

"Ah, there is a seat next to Miss Evans. She will keep you write with everything we have been doing etc, etc."

Luke sat down next to Lily as McGonagall turned round to start the lesson. He gave a small smile to Lily and she smiled back before whispering what hey had covered in the past few months.

"We just finished turning our desks into pigs so we're now just doing smaller stuff, yunno, water into wine, that sort of thing."

"I hope you're good at Transfiguration because I'm really bad."

Lily giggled. Don't worry, I'll help you.

James sat at the back of the class, slumped in his seat, arms crossed, a scowl lining his face. He stared at the two at the front, analysing everything from their body language to the size of the smile on Lily's face. His insides burned and he was trying so hard not to snarl or do something to he would later regret. His fists started to shake and wanted to bad to transform and beat that boy to a pulp.

A large hand landed over his. "Prongs, please, calm down," Sirius pleaded, looking around as he did so.

After a few minutes of gritted teeth and trembling hands, James calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm starting to really hate that guy."


	14. Lots of Questions

**Hello my lovlies,**

**This is a short one :(**

**But do not fret, I have been building up to the next few chapters, there will be some James/Lily bonding over them and someone won't be very happy...**

**Hope you like this chapter, some of it's a bit cheesy, but we all love a bit of cheese (go on, admit it)**

* * *

><p>Hugging the thick volume in her hands, Lily breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of musty books just waiting to be opened. The library was basically empty, except from a moody Madam Pince staring at a book that lay mere inches from her face. Lily made her way over to the small cramped desk in the corner, next to a large bay window that overlooked the grounds. Lily could see James making his way towards the quiddich pitch, his silver arrow broomstick slung over his shoulder. Lily smiled and watched him as he walked. She could see, even from afar, that he was walking with a spring in his step. Quiddich always made him happy.<p>

Lily jumped as someone cleared a throat behind her and whipped round to meet a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

Luke smiled down at her. "I've been looking for you."

Lily blushed. "Have you?"

"Yeah… I wanted to ask you something…" His smile became slightly smaller as his self-consciousness took over.

Lily's heart pounded against her ribcage. Luke's intentions were clear. Lily wanted him to say it but at the same time dreaded the inevitable words. What would this mean for her? Could she really be involved this way with him? Her head filled with excuses and possible things to say. A small part of her brain was fighting back though. What did she have to lose? This guy was funny, cute, thoughtful, caring, loving and, to top it all off, really hot! The part of her brain became increasingly louder.

Lily nodded at him.

"Hogsmeade's coming up."

Luke looked at her but she betrayed no emotion. He swallowed.

"So do you maybe wanna go with me? Not a date or anything. Well if you wanted it to be, maybe we could-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Of course I'll go with you.

He beamed at her.

* * *

><p>The sun shone directly over head. Lily sat under the great oak that stood in the middle of the grounds, just next to the lake. She pulled her jumper over her head. It was October 24th but still felt like the middle of June. Her astronomy book lay forgotten as she moved to lie in the sunlight. The sun touched her face and she smiled, happy to be alone. The sky was a clear blue. The only clouds were thin wispy ones that appeared every so often. She listened to people giggling on the far away opposite shore and smiled. Birds sang overhead and leaves rustled in the very slight breeze. Lily heard someone quietly pad towards her and sit down about half a meter from where she lay.<p>

"You'll get sunburnt," James said an amused smile on his face.

"Don't care." Lily replied, breathing deeply in through her nose.

James chuckled. "Halloween next week. Hogsmeade weekend too. Got any plans?"

"What?" Lily leaned on her elbows and looked at the figure above her.

James laughed again. "Don't worry, I don't mean it like that. I mean, I'm not asking you out. I just asked if you had any plans."

"Well just going to Hogsmeade with a, emm, friend. Why?"

"Well, me and Sirius are thinking of having a party. Nothing too extravagant, just a small get together for friends etc."

"Small? Yea. Right." Lily snored.

"So you'll come?"

"I didn't say that.

"Ah, cummon Lilypad, it'll be fu-un."

Lily sighed. "Fine."

They lay down together for a few minutes, heads together, feet pointing in opposite directions. It was silent for a while until James pointed up at the sky.

"Look, it's a cloud."

"Wow! A cloud…"

"Shut up. I mean, look how it's shaped."

Lily stared into the sky and saw the cloud James was referring to. It was a perfectly shaped heart. It was beautiful, just floating above them. She stared at it for a few seconds. Was this some weird kind of sign? Lily laughed. Yeah, right.

James turned to look at her but she shook her head. James stared back up at the sky. His eyebrows pulled down as he tried to form a sentence in his head. He sighed, frustrated, nothing sounded right. He's just have to go for it.

"Lily, can I ask you something. Actually can I ask you to do something?"

"Shoot."

James took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go to Hogsmeade with Luke."

"What?"

"I mean, he's not that bad, I like him and everything but… I just… I mean…" James sighed. There was no way of asking Lily not do this without showing how he really felt.

"Can I ask why?"

"I just… I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Lily furrowed her brows. "Really?"

"Well, um…" James looked really uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Look James, thank you for being concerned and everything, but, emm, I-"

"You're still gunna go with him," James whispered.

"Yes."

Lily shut her eyes as she heard James walk away. He stopped after a few meters and turned to face her.

"Guess I already knew that."

James walked away, trying to stop the nipping in his eyes and the lump in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... what's gunna happen at Hogsmeade<strong>

**Or at the party?**

**Will Luke and Lily go out?**

**How would James feel about that?**

**How would Sandra feel knowing James feels like that?**

**So many questions, and I'm sad (not really) to say you won't find out for a little while...**

**:)**


	15. A Scare and a bed

**This one took me a while and it's actually pretty long :)**

**Hope you like it by the way, I just kept on writing so the bits at the start are kinda skipped over cause I wanted to write the end.**

**I warn you know, there will be mistakes (it's quarter to eleven, that's just how dedicated I am to you guys :') )**

**I wrote most of this in German cause that's how hardcore I am :)**

**Soooo... Yup, read, review and (hopefully) enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>As Lily made her way down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, her hands shook. She was so nervous. The whole 'dating' thing was so new and scary. How was she meant to act? How was she to do? What the hell was she meant to wear?<p>

Nicola had (thankfully) stepped in on that part. She wore dark blue (quite fitted) jeans, a green checked shirt (to compliment her eyes), an old pair of converse trainers (that Lily insisted on wearing) and a zip up hoodie to cover her shoulders. Her hair was tied back with a green ribbon (again with the eye thing).

Luke waited at the bottom of the stairs and smiled as he saw her. He looked so cute, his hair, his clothes, just everything.

"You look amazing," Luke beamed at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lily grinned back.

Luke reached out for her hand, waggling his fingers. Lily took it and they started to walk down to Hogsmeade. Filch was on guard with his security sensors and McGonagall gave them a speech about not going out of the protective field around the village.

The two of them strolled around for a while, content in each other's company. They had a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, repaired Luke's cauldron in Dervish and Banges and agreed to avoid Madam Puddifoot's. They had also visited the Shrieking Shack and just generally enjoying being with each other.

Suddenly Luke stopped walking.

"Oh. Lily I'm so sorry, I've got to go meet Beth Gellar for our History of Magic project at three. She's kinda tutoring me as well, America's courses are different so... do you mind if I go? I mean I can stay…"

"Stop looking so guilty, I understand! Go or you'll be late!"

Luke was still for a moment before leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek. He pulled away after a few seconds and Lily fought to stop herself from beaming. Luke smiled at her before walking away.

Lily grinned widely but struggled to stop herself from childishly wiping her face.

Strolling around Hogsmeade, Lily shivered. The weather had a chill to air, a contrast to the warm autumn air earlier that morning. The wind picked up and goosebumps erupted down her spine. She pulled her thin jumper closer around her. The wind blew more and more as black clouds rolled overhead. The gust was loud in her ears and Lily put her head to her chest. Her green ribbon came out of her hair and was taken with the wind. Lily ran after it, not thinking straight until she came to the last row of houses in the small village. The ribbon kept flying, swirling through the wind. Lily kept sprinting after it until she took a step too far.

The magical shield rippled around her and it all happened quickly after that. Thunder crashed as black swirls appeared in the sky. Dark figures churned around her, their silver masks gleamed at her menacingly. Dark eye sockets stared back at her and Lily shook, but not because she was cold.

One Death Eater approached her, the person's mask not far from her face. "What have we got here?"

Another approached. "A student. What's that? A pretty little badge, Head Girl I see." The masked man sneered.

The people in the circle laughed at her. Lily tried to look unaffected, it would be worse if they saw her tears. In her moment of trouble she thought of the strongest person she could think of. What would James do? He always knew what to do.

"Leave me alone." Lily stood tall and stared the Death Eater in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

Lily wavered a bit. "You heard." She said in a surprisingly strong voice. Her knees were shaking and her breath was jagged.

The dark circle was silent for a while before a woman laughed. Her maleficent cackle verged on hysterical as she stepped into view. Her black convoluted hair hung over her face but barely managed to cover her equally black eyes. She would have been beautiful if her face was not twisted with madness. She was only ten or so years older than Lily but her hooded eyes and gaunt face made her look twenty years older.

"Poor little mudblood, thinks she can be brave. Poor little piggy." The woman laughed more. "Let's hear you squeal little piggy."

Lily's eyes widdened.

"Crucio!"

Lily's knees buckled as she fell to the ground. She tried to hold back a scream as her legs twitched and her back arched. She rolled and squirmed trying to ease the pain but it wouldn't stop. Her spinal cord was on fire and she felt as if some one had thrown petrol over her and set it alight.

Suddenly, the pain ceased and Lily whimpered into the dirt.

The witch bent down and whispered into Lily's ear. "Come on little mudblood. Scream piggy, scream..."

The torture continued and Lily did scream. Her screeched cut through the air and her hands clutched her hair, willing the pain to stop. For someone, anyone, to come along and save her.

Lily turned in the mud to spot two figures race towards her, wands out firing curses towards where she lay in the mud. As they came closer, Lily saw James and Sirius. She had never seen James so angry. Lily smiled in relief, James would help her.

The woman's head snapped round when she saw Lily's smile. "Sirius Black," she hissed. "Filthy bloodtraitor!"

Sirius fired a jet of green light at a Death Eater and he flew backwards. "Dear cousin Bellatrix, for what do... I owe... the... pleasure?" Sirius grunted with the strain of dueling with two death eaters as well as his relative. James was taking on four but two disapperated, not happy with the way things were turning out.

One of the Death Eaters pulled off his mask and long blond hair fell down from his face. Lily recognised him as Lucius Malfoy, he had been friends with Severus a few years ago. Was this where Sev would end up?

"Bellatrix! You felt the Dark Mark, come. Now!"

"Lucius..."

"No excuses! Now, come."

Bellatrix's piercing eyes glared at Sirius. "I'll find you one day Black. You too Potter."

"You won't need to," James snapped back. "If you have harmed a hair on her head, I will hunt you down and-"

"Ohhh, Potter, I'm shaking in my boots. How will I sleep at night knowing you're coming to find me?" Bellatrix laughed before disapperating.

Sirius stared with loathing at the point that Bellatrix just vanished from. "I hate that Bitch." He spat on the ground.

James bent down over Lily, his eyes full of concern. "Lily," he said gently. "Are you okay." Lily nodded, dazed. "Can you walk?"

Lily shook her head slightly to clear it. "I... I think so."

Lily put one arm around James' shoulder and one around Sirius'. They walked a few meters before Lily's knees fell out from underneath her. James caught her and swung her gently into her arms and carried her back to the castle.

As they entered the Entrance Hall, Mary and Nicola ran up to her. "Lily! Lily! What happened?"

"It's nothing, I just... I just want to go to bed."

Nicola was about to protest but Mary dragged her away. "We understand."

Sirius looked around at James. "I think I'll go tell McGonagall what happened. Yunno, just in case they come back."

James nodded at him before he turned and strode away.

Lily stared up at James. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not go by the main stairs? I don't want everyone staring."

James nodded before turning and pushing past a painting. They were silent for a while until James reached the seventh floor.

Lily winced as her muscles became stiff.

"Nearly there," James soothed.

It was silent a few minutes before Lily couldn't it take it any more. She wouldn't be able to bear being alone. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed.

"I never even considered it." He smiled down at her.

James seemed to reach his destination. He strolled past the same stretch of wall three times, concentration on his face. After half a minute a door appeared. Lily looked confused.

"Room of Requirement."

Lily had read about it before but never managed to find it. No doubt James would have.

As she entered, Lily noticed a king size bed with lots of fluffy pillows lining it. It looked so warm and inviting that she yearned just to be lost in the thick covers. James put her down and tucked her in. He pulled a strand of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, Lilypad."

Lily fell asleep within minutes.

Lily woke up a few hours later with a jump. "James?"

"Lily? What's wrong?"

Lily didn't say anything. Tears streamed down her cheeks leaving clear paths as they flowed downwards. James got up from his seat and hugged her to his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Lily wept and wept, ruining James' shirt. He took off the leather bracelet round his wrist and wrapped it round hers. "Here, this'll keep the bad dreams away."

"Thank you," Lily whispered.

"It's okay Lily," James whispered as he kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :)<strong>

**Cute Lily/James moment there**

**This chapter is a little far fetched but...**


End file.
